


Things You Said When You Were Scared

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 15:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reid never thought he'd be telling Morgan how he felt in such bad circumstances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When You Were Scared

**Author's Note:**

> based on a prompt i got on tumblr (korrmin.tumblr.com)  
> fun little tidbit: i cried halfway through writing this and i'm still not sure why

Morgan knew something was wrong the second he woke up - everything was black, there was a horrible pounding in the back of his head, most of his body was numb. He stilled, hoping he could remember what had happened but his mind was blank.

“Derek, Derek, Derek,” Morgan felt hands on his head and seconds later Morgan was staring into the face of the only genius he knew. “There you are, Der, just like that.”

“Spencer,” he mumbled tiredly.

Reid smiled a little. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you anywhere?”

Morgan rolled his head, his shoulders cracking, and he groaned. “I’m okay.” He tried to sit up and realized he couldn’t. Immediately his eyes flashed. He pulled against the wall. ”What happened? Why can’t I - ”

He stopped struggling when he felt Reid touching his face softly. “Derek, he restrained you.” Reid showed him his hands. “I’m assuming he didn’t see me as a threat.”

“Who is ‘he’?” Morgan asked, relaxing against his restraints.

Reid chewed on his lip. “Anthony Smith.”

“ _What_?” Morgan roared, leaning his head back against the wall and sighing. “There was nothing that pointed at him being the UNSUB, he was just a stupid witness.” Pausing, Morgan clenched his jaw. “Do you have any idea where we are?”

Reid glanced around. “… No. I was still out of it while he moved us.”

Morgan nodded. He’d known the answer. “What are the chances the others will find us before - “ He didn’t need to say it because Reid knew what he was thinking - he was thinking about what had happened to all the victims before them. The victims who hadn’t had a chance in hell.

“We’ll be okay,” Reid assured him quietly. “They’ll find us.”

Morgan laughed dryly. “I want you to find a way out of here, Spencer.”

Reid glanced at him, eyebrows furrowing together. “What?”

“You’re not restrained,” Morgan explained, nodding his chin in the direction of Reid’s freed hands. “You have a chance. I need you to find something that can be used as a weapon and get out of here, okay?”

Reid licked his lips. “That’s not happening. I’m not leaving you.”

Morgan smiled a little. “You can come back for me, pretty boy.”

“And what if I’m too late?” Reid exclaimed suddenly, startling Morgan. “What if I’m late by just three seconds and I lose you? I can’t take that, you  _know_ I can’t take that. I’d rather die in here with you than be the reason you have to die alone looking at nothing but a concrete wall.”

Morgan swallowed. “Spencer…”

Reid moved over, sitting down next to him. Morgan knew he should’ve pushed him harder but he didn’t. It would’ve been useless anyway. Nothing could’ve made Reid go without him. He leaned his head on Morgan’s shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“We never officially confirmed we were dating.”

Morgan blinked. Odd topic for potentially their last moments together. He ran his tongue over his teeth, nodding. “We never needed to confirm it. It just… happened naturally.”

Reid turned his head, cupping both of Morgan’s cheeks and forcing Morgan to look at him. “I always thought this would happen naturally, too. Just like us dating but I guess desperate times - “ Morgan smiled small at his joke - “ call for desperate measures.”

“What are you talking about?” Morgan asked.

Reid pressed their foreheads together. “I love you, Der.”

Morgan’s heart jumped. “Spencer, don’t just say that because we’re - “

He pecked Morgan’s lips, cutting him off. “It isn’t because of that, Derek, I’ve been wanting to say that for months now.” Reid smiled, and Morgan wanted so badly to wipe away the tears streaming down his cheeks. “I kept putting it off because I was nervous you wouldn’t want to say it back but I don’t care now. You don’t have to say it back, Derek, just know I love you so much and if I have to die I at least need you to know that.”

Morgan nodded curtly. “I love you too, Spencer, please don’t cry.”

Reid laughed breathlessly. “I’m so happy to hear that.”

The door suddenly jarred, and Reid quickly pressed into Morgan’s side and waited for the worst. Morgan kissed his forehead, burying his face into his curly strands. “Don’t let him get off on your fear, baby.”

Reid wet his lips. “I know.”

But the second the door opened, Reid was flushed with relief - not fear.

“Hotch,” he breathed. “You - how did you - “

He immediately went over to Morgan and crouched down, using a tool and breaking apart the handcuffs. Morgan felt his wrists and winced, bruised from the metal. “Garcia figured out Smith was the UNSUB. We took it from there.”

“I’ve gotta thank that girl when we get back,” Morgan laughed.

Hotch helped Reid onto his feet. “Are you two okay?”

“Yeah,” Reid glanced at Morgan and smiled a little. “We will be.”


End file.
